Tortura
by maldiciones
Summary: Hermione Granger pone a prueba la paciencia de un muy alterado Draco Malfoy.


_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes, escenarios y hechizos pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

* * *

**LA TORTURA**

* * *

20:45, debería haber llegado hace 15 minutos. Odio la impuntualidad, odio esperar, odio a Hermione Granger. ¿Quién se cree que es? Seguramente está regodeándose en su habitación pensando en cuánto me molesta esto. Sabe que está poniéndome los nervios de punta y yo sé que lo está disfrutando.

A decir verdad, tampoco tenía mucho que pensar. No le dejé margen para dudar: _Granger, me gustas_. Sí, eso fue lo que le dije… O algo así. El alcohol fue el que hiló la frase, pero ella entendió. Deje las cosas claras, por lo menos yo pude hacerme cargo de lo que estaba pasando y terminé con el juego de las miradas y los roces. ¡Agh! Por Merlín, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, es simplemente cruel hacia mí mismo.Sólo yo sé que esos jueguitos son capaces desuperar el placer que me causa verla discutir con el pelirrojo pobretón. Si, Weasley, tu amiguita y yo casi nos besamos.

Está tardando demasiado. 5 minutos más y me voy. No le voy a dar el lujo de dejarme plantado. Seguramente está escribiendo un largo y aburrido pergamino detallando cada palabra desafortunada que le dije en los últimos 7 años. Lo entiendo, la lastimé en el pasado. Pero en mi defensa, la disculpa estaba implícita, y que conste que nunca me disculpé por nada. No estaría arrastrándome o exponiéndome si no supiera que ella vale la pena. Va a venir con un maldito pergamino, puedo imaginarla. Que traiga también a su gato, porque no va a haber otra persona escuchándola. Si viene.

¿Cree que va a jugar conmigo dejándome acá? Oh, no señorita. Nadie se mete con este ejemplar. Por más brillantes que sean sus ojos, a pesar de su sutil aroma a jazmines, su piel suave y el dejo de arrogancia al caminar. Ni siquiera si vuelve a tocarme el pelo o me roza el cuello con sus labios. Esos labios carnosos, agudos, desafiantes ¡Cuánto me gustaría callarlos con los míos!

Es agotador, primero me responde el beso y ahora me deja plantado. No lo esperaba. Di todo por hecho… Enfocado en mi placer dejé de prestarle atención y ahora creo que fue una estupidez mandarle esa nota. ¿Por qué habría de venir a la Sala de Menesteres a encontrarse conmigo? No tiene por qué hacerlo. _Y no lo hará._ Está decido, me voy. Todavía puedo mantener la cabeza en alto.

De repente ese olor, el repiqueteo de sus pequeños pasos… Vino. Tranquilo, me voy a dar vuelta muy lentamente, como si nada me importara. Pero su cara tampoco me deja adivinar lo que piensa.¡Hablá de una buena vez! Quizás pueda echarle un_ legeremens.._. No, no me perdonaría leer su mente. Hay que saber cómo actuar. Analicemos: pergamino en la mano, cara adusta, postura rígida. Malas noticias. No necesito de sus sermones. ¿No querés estar conmigo? No lo estés, me tiene sin cuidado. No voy a soportar rechazos, y menos de su parte. Yo me voy.

Paso a su lado y me lleno de su olor. Me detengo para mirarla de reojo. Lo lamento, pero no puedo irme sin regalarle una miradita arrogante. ¿Qué es lo que hace? Parece que tiro el pergamino. Oh, no. Está llorando. Hey, grandísimo estúpido, soltá su cara. No la beses, no la beses. Muy bien, lograste soltarla. Ahora caminá. Que su sollozo no te interrumpa. Llegaste a la puerta, abrila y estás libre.

_¿Qué...? __¡Mierda! _Sus manos me agarran por atrás y me obligan a girar. Ahora la tengo de frente y me mira expectante. El llanto le dejó los labios enrojecidos y se ven tan, pero tan tentadores. _Oh, no._ Se acerca. ¿Por qué se pega a mi cuerpo? Por supuesto, me tortura. Bah, ¿Qué más da? No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. La agarro del mentón y ella sólo espera. Mi mente está abandonando la zona neutral y se adentra en un terreno peligroso. Si no se aleja yo no puedo hacerlo. Alejate. No, ahora se muerde el labio. Ya no puedo aguantar, hasta acá llegué. _Señorita Granger, este es el beso que intenté darle ebrio. _

Me apoyo de espaldas a la puerta. La inmovilizo con una mano en su cintura, mientras la otra pasea por su cuello. No puedo soportarlo. Con toda la fuerza que tengo, la pego a mi cuerpo. Ahogo su suspiro en mi boca e invado automáticamente la suya con mi lengua. Me responde, lo noto en sus manos aferrándose a mi camisa, en su respiración agitada y sobre todo, el estrepitoso latido de su corazón. Ha valido la pena esperar. Puedo estar así durante días, meses, años. Con el calor de su cuerpo y sus caricias tímidas. Ya no me importa la sangre ni Slytherin. La pureza de los Malfoy podía desaparecer si de mí dependía… Y todo por culpa de la mujer más insoportable del Reino Unido, la inteligente y torturantemente sensual Hermione Granger.


End file.
